


Maps Aren't Everything

by Erogu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erogu/pseuds/Erogu
Summary: Aversa and Robin briefly discuss his connection with Plegia.





	Maps Aren't Everything

Aversa lifted the paperweight from the corner of the map and it curled up all the way to Robin’s fingers. The young man sighed and ran his hand from the tiny lake he was surveying to the edge of the map opening it up again.

“You play too much,” he said and motioned for Aversa to return the weight to its place.

“Don’t you enjoy it when I play with you?” Aversa replied, tossing the stone next to Robin’s hand.

“Gods, be careful! These are expensive maps.” Robin ignored her teasing and rubbed a thumb over the stretch of land that an edge of the stone had dented. He clicked his tongue, put the weight back in place then returned his attentions to the lake.

Aversa sidled up next to him, pressing her body close enough that Robin had to stand his ground. He turned to her, brows furrowed in exasperation. She reached up and smoothed his forehead, his skin was warm and she admired the dark tan the Plegian sun was giving him.

“My, my, you'll look like father yet.”

Robin jerked away from her. “Stop,” he shouted, louder than he meant to by the look of shock that crossed his face next. He quickly turned back to the map. “Do you want this plan to fail? The Plegian desert is a nightmare, we can't even be sure this lake is still here.”

“I know Validar was a piece of shit and he ruined both of our lives, but why do you hate where you come from so much? Are you just a reluctant King of Plegia, wallowing in pity for having to be associated with us? How trite.”

“What? I don’t hate Plegia. If I did, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be doing this.” Robin gestured to the map. “And I trust you.” Robin took Aversa’s hand in his. “I love you.” He kissed the jewel on the ring he had given her on their wedding day.

“Do you?” Aversa laughed like only she could, relishing in the way it made Robin shiver. She slammed her hand onto the table and pulled herself atop of it.

Robin groaned low in his throat, obviously trying to restrain himself from admonishing her for messing with his map again.

“If you trusted me,” Aversa crooned, trailing her finger down the hand drawn landscape, “you would have asked me to help you and if you loved me,” she reached out with her other hand and softly turned Robin’s head toward the desk, “you would have known,” she stabbed a sharp manicured nail into a small word on the map, “that I was born here. And _you_ were born here too. The lake is still there.”

All of the air left Robin’s lungs and he staggered into the desk. Aversa pulled him to her and held him in her arms.

“You never ask me about Plegia. It’s as if you don’t _want_ to know anything about it or your past.”

“I admit the concept of my past frightens me after everything.”

Aversa ran her hands through Robin’s hair in an effort to soothe him. “I knew you for the short time we were both there.” Robin tensed in her arms, but she kept moving her hands. “I hadn’t been adopted by father yet since he still had you, but you were as kind to me then as you are now. It was sickening really.”

Robin laughed as he pressed her down onto the table, dismissing the cost of the map, and positioned himself atop her. “Is it sickening now?” He spread kisses across her bare skin.

“Of course not, big brother.”

“Gods! You know I hate that.”

“Yet, you love me.”

Robin consented to her statement with a kiss on the lips. “Always,” he added.


End file.
